1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus, methods and systems for printing in hi-resolution onto the surface of topographic and three-dimensional models, and more specifically, it pertains to apparatus for accurately and durably rendering topographic, photographic and/or cartographic content onto the surface of three-dimensional (3D) terrain models generally, or for making such models quickly when needed in emergency situations, or for adding accurately and durably registered indicia to any in a variety of types of topographical models.
2. Description of Related Arts
Three-dimensional topography, and the cartography related thereto, have been useful media in assisting in the visualization of features pertaining to specific geographical locations. It is quite typical for the human mind to assimilate the physical structure of things—and of the world around us, in a three-dimensional context. For example, when one sees an actual mountain peak that looms over a valley it is very easy to tell that the elevation of the peak is substantially higher than the floor of the valley below. Similarly, three-dimensional topography (and cartography applied to 3D surfaces) offers quick assimilation of elevational and scale features, such that the relative size, height and location of a mountain peak in relationship to a valley on a 3D physical model, or scaled terrain model, is also very easy to see. By contrast, two-dimensional map reading, or 2D topographical visualization, particularly by individuals who are not often exposed to such maps, can be much more challenging and is typically a skill that has to be learned and is developed over time. There are various fields where the perusal of 3D terrain models is very helpful, and can be instrumental in critical decision making particularly during emergency situations. For example, one such field is fire-fighting. Wildfires occur in numerous terrain under a variety of conditions that can influence their movement and shifting of movement. One of these conditions is wind, whose speed and direction can be affected by the terrain it moves over and by the movement of the wildfire in such terrenes. Thus, the ability to understand topography easily and quickly, and to communicate to others the concerns and issues related to such terrain is very important. One of the applicants of the present invention has recently provided accurate 3D terrain models, on a quick turnaround basis to the U.S. Department of Forestry and to fire-fighters of Ventura County, Calif. During the handling of fires by these agencies, computer topographical data was quickly sent which was converted into a format suitable for accurately rendering the 3D models as needed for effectively managing these emergencies. The accuracy and 3D depiction of the terrain, and the speed in which the models were made, made it possible to easily oversee and update wildfire status and communicate terrain concerns to, and thereby supervise, the fire-fighting crews. Such topographical modeling advantages can also be applied in other emergency conditions, such as flooding, or avalanche management, or in military arenas including battlefield oversight and management.
While it is noted herein that an efficient modeling technique is highly desirable in providing quickly-created and accurate 3D terrain models for emergency situations, it is also noted that many non-emergency-related enterprises (including other types of 3-D modeling) can benefit from accurately made models as well. It is apparent that both emergency and non-emergency sectors, and other modeling enterprises would greatly benefit from models which also incorporate hi-resolution printing, for example when any or all of the following detail or imagery is also rendered onto the surface of such models: topographic, cartographic, photographic, graphic, content, and accurately and durably registered indicia for defining important surface features and/or boundaries whether naturally-occurring or man-made. Further, hi-resolution imaging is applicable to 3D objects such as in prototyping (e.g., new products, new manufacturing parts, and the like).
For example, such hi-resolution printing rendered onto the surface of accurately-made 3D models would be of great use to agencies, businesses, and professions concerned with: land development, architecture, land disputes (court cases), environmental studies, surveying, geological studies (e.g., oil exploration), surface mining, planning and remediation, resort and National Park modeling, waterway planning (e.g., for canals or shipping lanes), hydrography (e.g., underwater topography, dredging studies, port design), landfill planning and staging, extraterrestrial modeling (e.g., surface terrain of Mars or other planets, or asteroids), prototyping, and so forth. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide the means for imaging hi-resolution printing onto such models as needed.
Two-dimensional imaging and printing techniques are well-known particularly in the arenas of black and white printers and photocopy machines. However, none of these technologies provide the means for imaging content of similar resolutions onto the surface of topographical, or other 3D, models. Numerous attempts have been made to provide methods for imaging one or more of the above-mentioned content onto the surfaces of 3D models such as terrain models or architectural models—to more clearly define places, locations, or regions. However the techniques used to render such surface features on 3D models while also indicating their relative positions have remained either coarse in implementation, or they have remained overly time-consuming or complicated when the image-content is hand-done. Most approaches to date comprise various methods of topographical model making that is done by hand or has indicia or “terrain accessories” that are placed by hand on 3D models—and therefore are subject to human error particularly when the scale of the content is small and hi-resolution.
Similarly, a hand-made approach is also used for adding indicia to 3D terrain models, including the methods of carefully applying narrow adhesive tape to the surface of the model, or interconnecting a series of pins with thread, to show outlines, boundaries, or define other surface features. Other methods include optical projection of map detail onto 3D terrain models to trace such details by hand. Each of these methods are very time-consuming and subject to human error.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,267, Brokaw employs “Model terrain accessories that are positioned for use on the surface of a miniature landscape are fabricated from a permanently flexible material, preferably polyvinyl chloride . . . ” and states that “These flexible accessories are realistically contoured models representing roads, streams, stream banks, earthworks, and walls, or segments thereof.” Brokaw's approach subject to human error, suggesting a time-consuming process where numerous ‘accessories’ would need to be added to maps, each of which would be subject to movement in position, raising questions as to the durability of this approach particularly for in-the-field applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,372 belonging to Binns, et. al. describes “Methods and apparatus for rapidly rendering photo-realistic surfaces on 3-dimensional wire frames automatically using user defined points . . . ” however their approach is for digital modeling, of the type used for viewing on a computer screen (i.e., for models inside a computer).
Thus, none of the above-referenced prior art incorporates the accurate topographic method and repeatability of a computer-imaging system comprising apparatus for imaging hi-resolution content onto the surfaces of terrain models, and other 3D models, and for rendering accurately registered indicia onto the surfaces of such models.
Thus there is a need for the apparatus of the present invention and for the improved methods thereof that can produce hi-resolution imagery and indicia on terrain models and can do so efficiently and quickly (for example in response to emergency conditions) and produce models that have more accurate and aesthetic detail.